


Dragon & Bard

by RabbitBookman



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitBookman/pseuds/RabbitBookman
Summary: 大概是个在架空世界发生的，和冒险啊魔法啊炼金术啊年轻人的爱与勇气啊（。）有关的故事吧。具体讲的什么总觉得标题就已经说完了orz如果无碍请食用(´･ω･`)
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是个在架空世界发生的，和冒险啊魔法啊炼金术啊年轻人的爱与勇气啊（。）有关的故事吧。  
> 具体讲的什么总觉得标题就已经说完了orz  
> 如果无碍请食用(´･ω･`)

0.

亚伯特突然从梦中惊醒，如同被毒藤刺到一样猛然弹起身子。心脏几乎快从他的喉咙里蹦出来般突突跳着，亚伯特咽了咽唾沫，抚着胸口平复下急促的呼吸，低声自语着“没关系只是个梦罢了”。却又一副怕被人瞧见似的模样，左右张望一下确认没有旁人后，他才算是真正放下心来。

“可恶。”看了看摆在书桌边上的小座钟，亚伯特啐了一口，揉了揉压出红印的额头，“啊……费德里克，天杀的我该怎么办。”

说着他又毫无目的地将眼前这本刚才自己睡着时垫在头下、厚如城砖的牛皮书往后翻了几页，终于他还是忍不住烦躁，双手用力地锤上桌面。“根本是做不到的事！”亚伯特靠上椅背，全然放弃般仰起脑袋瞪着这间石室的天花板。今天便是最后的期限了，若午夜前仍找不出能保证完全成功的方法，那明天一早王宫外的居民便能看见这样的景象——他的脑袋挂在城墙上，被乌鸦啄去眼睛、被烈日暴晒、被大雨冲刷直到风干成一颗皱缩的骷髅……甚至此后的几十年，人们仍会拿这事作为谈资津津乐道皇室炼金术士亚伯特·法特当年犯下的欺君大罪，一个三流而蹩脚的江湖骗子在王宫里混吃混喝，还耽误承载整个国家命运的机密任务的进行……死后不得安宁的恐惧令他颤抖起来。

不不，最初他只为填饱肚子才会请求老友为自己作担保成为皇室的炼金术士，走到现在这地步亚伯特是万万想不到的。国王竟会把如此重要的任务交到自己手里，原因仅仅是他是那个奇才炼金术士的朋友。然而亚伯特清楚自己只是个在炼金术上毫无长进，其他方面没有一技之长的庸人，“费德里克，你可真要害死我了。”他咒骂一句，“早知如此我还花那劳什子力气求你把我带进这个豪华监牢里来！你倒是一死了之，这下可害惨了我……你给我从那该死的地狱里爬出来把这事做完再滚回去不好吗！混账！”

他颓然坐在书桌前，喃喃道：“这事除了你，没人能做得成了。”

在接到任务那刻，亚伯特不是没想过趁着夜色悄悄逃出王宫。可国王立即在他身边增派的人手如同一张无形的密网，让他根本找不到机会。当然，这也是意料之中的事。国王本就是一个疑心重的人，而且这件事又和国王有着非同一般的关系，他是不会允许出现任何纰漏的。

即使亚伯特用尽理由，将时间又拖延了三个多月，但这个日子总会来临。这可能是亚伯特这辈子最用心的三个月了，他每天都把自己关在这个专属研究室里，翻遍前人留下的书籍，他依旧参研不透里面大部分的知识。他已经不知道接下来该怎么办。

至少把炼金阵记牢了，到时候可以照着书里的示范画出来，也足够糊弄一阵了。亚伯特安慰自己，到时候再走一步看一步。

这样想着他抻了抻腰背，打算离开这个石室。才开门，始终守候在外面的侍从便凑上前问道：“法特先生，您准备好了？”

就算一直待在阴凉的石室里，八月末还没消散的夏季燠热的威力仍未减退，亚伯特抹一把额头虚汗，感到胃中有些泛酸，他觉得自己似乎有些中暑。

“你照着我写在这张纸上的物品去准备东西，记住要完全符合要求。”把纸条塞到侍从手中，亚伯特头也不回的向前走去，“否则出了差错，我们都得担责任。”

侍从忙不迭地离开了。终于打发走这个跟屁虫后，亚伯特长吁一口气，打算好好享受一下几个月一来的难得的清净时光。

是夜。

写完炼金阵最后一笔，让其余人都退开到几米之外，伸出手打算念出咒文的亚伯特有些掩饰不住身体的颤抖。此时他非常恐惧，如果失败他的骗子身份便会被当即戳穿，即使他留了逃跑后路也希望渺茫，只能自求多福。

亚伯特开始念诵咒文。而多年以后回顾这段一生中为数不多值得他骄傲的记忆时，亚伯特依然忍不住赞叹起当初自己一瞬间的起意。

他在原本的咒文中夹杂了一段自己最熟悉的寻回咒，接着，地上的炼金阵发出了刺目的金色光芒。

——有效了！在别人都抬手遮挡光芒时，亚伯特却死死睁大双眼，想要看清他的炼金术创造出的成果。

当光芒逐渐暗淡，国王终于按捺不住走上前来，眼神模糊中他看到自己的炼金术士正弯着腰毕恭毕敬地行礼。“情况如何！亚伯特！”他嗓音嘶哑着问道。

“陛下……”身穿长袍的干瘦炼金术士一挥宽袖，侧过身体伸手指向背后炼金阵的中央，“降神仪式，成功了。”

1.

维勒镇，一个坐落在本国与南方各邻国间唯一开放同行道路的边陲小镇，由于逐年发展起来的商贸往来，也从曾经的贫民村变得渐渐繁盛。而作为本镇仅此一家的酒馆，黑旗鱼酒馆缺的也从来不是生意。

不过通常说来酒馆内外人头攒动的景象应该出现在晚上，像今天这样，一大早那个画着条黑旗鱼、经历风吹日晒显得有些腐朽的酒馆招牌下就被围得水泄不通的场面，还是极其罕见的……噢罕见的情形不止如此，如果有好奇的路人凑近了看看，会发现，人墙中大部分的组成者，都是些妙龄少女。

女孩们不时与自己的同伴窃窃私语几句，接着会眯起眼掩嘴低笑起来，两颊浮起羞涩的嫣红。本就是如同花苞般稚嫩青涩的年纪，这样和清晨初绽还沾着露水的玫瑰毫无二致的笑容，显得女孩们个个既娇俏又可爱。

而令她们都露出这般好看神情的人，正坐在人群围出的小小圆形空地的中央，微垂着那颗黑发的脑袋，拨弄着一把尤克里里信手弹起小调，他阖起的双眼显示出一副沉醉其中的模样，时不时轻轻哼唱几句。如果静心去分辨，会发现那是从未在本地听过的异域语言。

“抱歉打扰一下……”某个女孩怯怯地走到青年男人跟前，“您是从东方来的吗？……啊糟糕，不会听不懂这个国家的语言吧我真是太唐突了……”

女孩有些不知所措地低下头时，却正好迎着男人的目光。“不用担心，美丽的小姐，作为一个吟游诗人我做过充分准备。顺说，你的声音说着如此美丽的语言，真是过分的悦耳。”

男人流利地用这个国家的语言回应道。而少女在他开口吐出第一个音调时便已经呆住，她愣怔地盯住对方的双眼，视线便再也移转不开……那是怎样的一双眼珠啊，像北方积雪终年不化的高山上的那一方干净没有丝毫杂质的青空，澄澈得仿佛只消一眼自己的灵魂就会被看穿。

当男人的目光变得有些担忧和疑惑时，女孩才猛然惊觉盯着对方太长时间。意识到自己这么做有多失态时，她满脸通红地咕哝一句“实在对不起”，埋头扒拉开人群，急匆匆跑走了。

这是个无论穿着打扮还是外表长相都和这里格格不入的男人。但不会有人觉得他突兀或是多余，他俊朗迷人的东方长相，以及带着点神秘莫测的异域气质，实在令周遭的女孩们连惊叫的力气都没有了。

“真是奇怪又可爱的姑娘。”男人浅笑，接着抬眼扫视一圈人群，问道，“各位早安。在来到这个好客的小镇前，我曾经游历过许多国家，所见所闻虽说比不及大学者，但如果各位有想要知道的事，我一定知无不言。”说话时的神情真诚得简直快让其他人落下泪来。

一阵骚动后人们争相挤上前来，但第一个站定在男人面前的人是名上了点年纪的农妇。她绞着衣角，嗫喏地有些不好意思开口。

“请、请问别国女人是如何让自己的丈夫永远不变心呢……我丈夫已经……”

男人明白她不愿难堪，善解人意地适时打断，“这位夫人来得真巧，我从东方出发前曾向那里最权威的咒术师讨要了些偶人，在我们那儿，夫妻常用这种偶人增进感情，同心一体白头偕老。”他停顿一下，说道：“所幸目前我携带的这种偶人数量还算充足，想绑住心上人的各位请都拿去尝试吧。”

“价钱呢？”人群之中不知谁问了一句。

“说价格就太见外了……各位当给我凑个路费，”他伸手比了个数字，眯起眼睛，“和各位爱人的心比起来，算不上什么奢侈价位，需要的请挨个来交换。具体使用方法附在偶人背面的小纸条上，每个人都有……对，是我亲笔写的。”

于是人们又自觉地排成一条长队，等待着用金钱交换自己与心上人的未来。

不过这样的盛况持续不到二十个人，交易就被酒馆的胖老板打断了。“在我家门前做生意，交过租金了吗臭小子！”

青年满面歉意地扭头看向老板，摸着后脑勺说：“啊抱歉抱歉，等我把所有可爱小姐的烦恼解决后就离开……再说，我现在是在公共区域，为什么要向您交租金呢？”

胖老板一时语塞，但当看清仍在原地纹丝不动的男人坐在什么东西上后，他的嗓音足足大了一倍：“混账，你现在坐着的可是我晚上揽客人的踏台！”

“什么……这不就是个破烂木箱吗！？”

“别他妈给我废话，交不起租金就滚蛋！”

不等对方继续辩驳，胖老板便抡起两条壮硕的胳膊，揪住男人的衣领将他一把推到离酒馆几米开外的空地上。“滚去那什么公共区域做你的买卖吧，臭叫花子。”

男人双手撑在地上，好一会儿才慢慢站起身来，边拍着衣服上的尘土，边苦恼地自言自语：“啊呀，没想到遇见这么暴躁的人。”

他张嘴打算继续招揽生意，发现刚才和酒馆老板争执时，自己的顾客们早已散得一干二净。男人无奈地摇摇头，捡起掉在一边的尤克里里，一副认栽的表情。“唉唉，生意做不成，衣服还弄脏了，真是倒霉啊——”

拖长的尾音却没有完全掩盖住声音中的笑意。男人从裤兜里掏出一个沉甸甸的钱袋，拿在手里掂了几下，嘴角挑起愉快的弧度。

“虽说丢了生意，但谢谢老板你的接济啦。”

男人伸手抬起并不存在于头顶的帽子，冲紧闭的酒馆门行个脱帽礼，然后哼着小曲转身离去。

没走几步，他就撞上别人。男人哎哟喊了一句，揉着肩膀看向那不长眼的路人，却发觉对方竟比自己高出半个头去。他有些庆幸刚才已经到舌尖的责骂还没吐出口。

“你……拿了不属于自己的东西。”

他听到高个男人在自己耳边低声说的话，微微一愣，旋即换上一脸莫名的笑容。

“这位先生，我不明白你的话呢。你是不是需要醒醒酒？”

“你顺走了那个老板的钱袋。”高个子相当直接地就指出了他刚才的行径，随后冲他一笑，“不义之财还是别拿的好。”

他仔细打量着这个褐发男人，估计是本地人。他才到这个小镇不久，人生地不熟，看样子也打不过这个高个子……真是麻烦。他在心底长叹，只好同这人讲讲道理了。

“这位先生，如果你目睹了全部事情经过，应该知道我也是逼不得已，”他耸肩摊手，“凑不够路费，吟游诗人大概会饿死在半路上……”

“你不必解释那么多，”高个子打断他声情并茂的演讲，“我和酒馆老板互不认识，你可以请我吃顿午餐，这件事就当它随风去了。如何，吟游诗人先生？”  



	2. Chapter 2

所以其实自己这算是被敲诈了？

坐在小饭馆角落的一张桌子边，端起玻璃杯正打算喝水的吟游诗人突然间脑袋就转过了弯。

明明从前只有别人给自己钱的份，今天这算是阴沟翻船啊大意了……这样想着，他有些郁卒地灌下一大口温水，将杯底重重敲在桌面，接着冲对面那个动作优雅正慢条斯理享用着午饭的勒索犯翻了翻眼皮。

被瞪的人浑然不觉般安静地吃完午饭，拿起方巾擦拭过嘴角，抿一口水润过嗓子后，开口说道:“赔杯子的钱也是会一并算进账单的。”

“我还没用上那么大力气，真是谢谢你了。”吟游诗人花了一秒来理解他话里的意思，没好气地谢过对方的“善意提醒”，然后说，“一个问题，你怎么肯定我会同意请你一顿午餐呢？”

“我刚到这里，身无分文。而你正好有一大笔……暂且称之为收入好了。”勒索犯说得理所当然，“并且我相信你还是具有最基本的契约精神，不会出尔反尔。”

“你是说自己根本不是本地人？”吟游诗人感觉自己又一次被当了猴耍，做出几个连续无声且没有意义的嘴型，他伸出右手拇指朝酒馆的方向一指，“那谁给你的勇气来指控我，你是专干骗老实人这一行的？”

“老实人，之前你高价卖出去的那些偶人，并没有任何功效吧。”自顾自般提起另一件事，见对面一下没了声音，男人挑眉，“到底谁在骗人呢？”

居然连这也被他发现了。意识到自己可能说得越多，对方能找到反驳的漏洞也越多，吟游诗人心底到抽一口气感慨真是个不好对付的家伙，于是适时地闭上嘴不去搭腔。

“以及我也想问问，你到底是骗子，小偷，还是吟游诗人，或者还有其他更多的身份？”

“我到底是谁，这很重要吗？我可以都不是，也可以全都是。”不经思索回答非常自然地脱口而出，吟游诗人看见对方用很感兴趣的眼神示意他继续说下去，“而且并不是所有问题都能用是或者不是解决，这世界哪来非黑即白的标准答案。”

他想自己还是有必要辩解一下，“再说这是自愿交易，只不过我给商品套了个好听的噱头，怎么能称作骗。”

“牢牢拴紧爱人的心……之类的？”

“对于我的顾客们这可是精神寄托。沉溺在热烈单相思里的姑娘啊，总是可爱到惹人怜惜，我这算是救了她们。暂时。”

“你这些理论还真是与众不同。”男人像被他说服般笑着摇摇头，“一顿免费午餐还附加思想交流，还真是超出期望的体验。”

“这是在讽刺我吗正义先生。我现在只想赶紧付完账和你说再见，”吟游诗人招手让饭馆老板结账，掏钱时笑着耸肩说，“今天遇到你，我绝对算难得一见的倒霉。”

付过账，想到出了饭馆门自己就能和这个勒索犯分道扬镳，吟游诗人对于被敲诈这事的介怀稍微减少了几分。一边将清点好的零钱装进口袋，一边在心底规划去下个地点的路线时，吟游诗人刚转身抬脚，就被人狠狠撞上了肩膀。

见鬼，如果那人再用点劲估计自己这条胳膊一定脱臼了。活动着被撞痛的部位，他疑惑怎么还没听见对面的道歉。

“哦小子，你撞到我了。”满面凶相的高壮大个子皱起眉，龇着牙语气不善地说道，“我受伤了，肋骨断了两……哦不，三根，你要赔偿我。”

拜托就算敲诈也稍微装得敬业些吧。听着那人中气十足的说话声，吟游诗人长叹口气，算起来这是今天遇到的第二次吧。他敢肯定过去十年自己都不如今天几个小时倒霉。

其他顾客见情况不妙，悄悄地全都离开了饭馆，只剩下试图开口干涉又不敢得罪大个子男人的饭馆老板和几个躲进厨房的跑堂小弟。看着欲哭无泪的老板，吟游诗人又是一阵叹气。

突然另一个人的声音加入进来:“非常抱歉我的同伴撞到您，我们愿意补偿您的损失。”

“别擅自做决定啊你！”吟游诗人拿手肘顶一下褐发男人，被回了个不用担心的眼神。

“能否不要打扰无关的人呢？”说着褐发男人冲门外扬扬头，“我们的协商并不需要无关人士旁听吧。”

大个子男人思考几秒，点头道:“无所谓，你们别想耍滑头。”

打算出门两个人合力撂倒这家伙然后逃走？这样想着他们来到外面的空地，正计算胜率的吟游诗人看见守在饭馆门外的另外两个和大个子体型相差无几的男人一左一右走到自己面前，心说还是饶了我吧。看来他们一开始就盯上自己了，而两人几乎没有几率徒手打赢对方。

当然，这是在“徒手”的前提下。左脚后撤半步，做出防守准备的步势，吟游诗人一只手悄悄伸向后腰的外套下方。虽然不想在这样的场合就用到这玩意，不过他也是形式所逼……

就在此时，褐发男人走到大个子面前，像察觉不到紧张气氛般笑着问:“您需要怎样的赔偿呢？”

“那个，”站在右边的人用粗短肥大的食指指向吟游诗人胸前的挎包，“我刚才看到这个小子把钱袋装进去，你们撞伤我大哥，那一袋钱给我们就没你们的事了。”

“明抢啊你们！？”吟游诗人有些不可思议地看着对面三人。这一袋子钱不止刚才自己顺来的那些，还有之前攒下的路费。虽说即使被抢走也不至于被饿死，但自己并没有那么多时间再凑集路费了。

“您看，我的同伴似乎并不打算给您补偿。”褐发男人依然微笑着说，“而我也赞同他的意见……那我们就不奉陪了。”

大个子轻蔑地哼一声，“你们大概没听懂我的意思。钱留下，否则只能给你们一点小教训了。”说话同时另两人将指关节捏得喀喀作响。

褐发男人如同没听见扭头准备离开，站在左边的男人喊一句“说的话你没听见吗”，伸手准备抓住他的肩膀停下他的脚步时，他微侧过身子，在所有人还没反应过来时两手勒住男人的手臂，顺势发力将这人狠狠过肩摔在地上。只听后背接触地面的瞬间，发出了沉闷的响声，接着被摔得半晕的那家伙发出了痛苦的呜咽。

“可恶的家伙——”

剩余两人均是一愣，随即高声大喊的同时各自向褐发男人两侧出拳。而他面色沉着地冷静应对，后撤一步的瞬间迅速下蹲，抬起双臂护住头部缓冲对方的攻击力道，接着蓄力一拳猛击在其中一人的下颌上。

看着连续被解决倒在地上的两个男人，吟游诗人还有些呆愣。反应过来时他从胸前挎包里摸出条绳子，以防最开始倒地那人突然暴起，连忙将男人的手脚牢牢绑住。

再看那头，见自己两个跟班都被放倒，大个子不敢松懈给褐发男人任何机会。而体型的差距终于在这时体现出来，被大个子发现自己只有趁对方暴露弱点的情况下攻击才能取得优势的褐发男人，面对对方连续的正面攻击，他只能被动防御，在一片摇晃的视线中勉强寻找反击机会。

就在这时他感到脚下突然被绊住，下意识低头，发现地上那人竟然正用力扯住自己的脚踝。行动力被限制，褐发男人难以移动防守，没几下便落了劣势。脸被一记重拳打得侧向一旁，鼻腔和嘴里铁腥味弥漫，接着大个子拽住他的衣领，整个身体被往下拉去，腹部又遭受到对方膝盖的顶撞。他只觉得肠胃一阵翻涌，不受控制地张嘴咳出混杂着血液的唾液。

眼前一片混沌，他感到自己倒在了冷硬的地面上，呼吸间沙尘进入鼻腔让他喘不过气来。他挣扎着想要爬起身来，却被人一脚踏在背上，又一次跌倒。

大个男人像是要发泄刚才没拿到钱的愤怒，朝他又踢上几脚，嘴里忿忿骂道:“像你这样的废物老子不知见过多少，你他妈还想不给钱就跑，你跑得掉吗废物。老子就弄断几根骨头给你长长记性……”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狂战士白马...

这一切发生得太快，吟游诗人只来得及将地上另一人踢晕，就看到大个子准备出拳砸上褐发男人的后脑。在他想到该怎么做前，已经迈出脚步冲过去，挡在两人中间双臂交叠扛住了对方的拳头。后一秒他有些后悔如此莽撞的正面和这个大个子对抗上，毕竟自己并不擅长力量上的比拼。

“就你这样发育不良的弱鸡，也想来阻碍我？”鼻孔如斗牛般喷出粗气，大个子轻蔑地看着比自己矮了不少瘦弱的黑发小子，“那正好，我要先打破你的脑袋，再收拾你那没用的废物同伴。”

随着对方不断加压的力道，手臂开始颤抖不止，吟游诗人感到自己也快支撑不住，并且他发现自己根本找不出一条可行的逃离方法。

他来到这个国家之前可没有被痛打一顿的计划……

“随便给人下定义其实是非常失礼的行为啊。”

他忽然听到背后传来其他人的声音，接着说话人的手猛地朝大个子的正脸按去，五根手指用力将那人脸上的肌肉骨骼向中间挤压。原来刚才，褐发男人已经从地上站了起来。

大个子发出不成声音的叫喊，五官因为剧痛扭曲成一团，四肢胡乱摆动着却挣脱不开禁锢。大个子慌乱中企图掰开褐发男子一直发力的手指，可这只手任他不停用劲捶打抠抓依旧纹丝不动，就像手的主人此刻根本感受不到痛觉。

对大个子逐渐变弱的痛苦嘶嚎置若罔闻，直到他嗓子里再发不出一丝声音，褐发男人才再次发力，直直将他的后脑砸在了地面上。 

又是短促的闷响，只是地上的人没法再发出什么声音——大个子两眼翻白直接晕了过去。

……希望他是晕过去而不是因为砸到后脑勺而直接死掉。吟游诗人撇嘴，看着慢慢收回手的褐发男人，心说这人和怪物似的真能打，然后他拍拍对方肩膀。“行了。”

整个后背一僵，随后褐发男人缓慢地转过脸看向身旁的人，短暂地闭上眼再睁开后，他将那抹淡淡的微笑挂回脸上，“之前自作主张，抱歉。”

吟游诗人摆手，“是我该谢你帮忙解围。”说着他把绳子递过去，“接下来就把这三个家伙交给地方官解决吧。”话音未落他已经弯下腰麻利地将地上人事不省的大个子捆住，假装没忽略掉褐发男人刚才肃杀的面色。

以及他肯定自己清楚看到的，那人瞳孔里一纵即逝的红光。

当地治安官带走那些恶棍后，两人坐在饭馆外靠墙的长凳上休息。不知是才打完一架都有些疲惫，抑或各自在思考不同的事，他俩都没说话，只是听着彼此的呼吸声，还有墙后逐渐再次变得喧闹的饭馆里食客们的说话声，跑堂小弟不断的吆喝声，大厨用铁铲擦过锅底时金属的碰撞声。

良久的静默后吟游诗人选择开口说话:“你可真厉害，自己单独就撂倒三个大高个。”

褐发男人看他一眼，“就我看来，你也不差。”不给对方插嘴机会，他继续说道:“一开始你就打算用别在后腰的那玩意对付他们吧……在你准备拔出来时我已经发现了。”眼里尽是了然，“武器吗？”

“你还真是观察入微。”吟游诗人笑起来，接着变戏法似的从身后摸出把匕首，他对着空气虚晃一下，在眼底留下一道凌厉的白影。“刀刃锋利，相当好用。”

盯着被修长手指握住的匕首手柄上纹理细致、线条流畅的雕花，褐发男人点头道:“也不单单是利器，还是件做工精致的艺术品。”

“啊，这个……”似毫不在意地翻动手腕，正眼也不瞧这把被称赞的武器，吟游诗人反手将它插回绑在后腰上的刀套，“父亲给我时就是这样了，他喜欢弄这些。”

接下来的交谈被饭馆老板的加入所打断，这个身材矮小、上了年纪的男人的目光在两人脸上游移打量过后，他说:“谢谢……真的谢谢你们。”

见他们有些疑惑，老板继续说道:“那三个人从很久以前就在这条街上为非作歹了，今天被你们教训之后，应该会收敛些吧。”

看来这附近的居民确实是被欺压了很长时间。“太客气了。”吟游诗人说，看着老板依然皱起的眉头，他问:“看样子他们干过不少坏事……你们为什么不联合一起反抗呢？”

“小兄弟你不知道，从前街对面有家店的店主曾经反抗过他们，不愿意配合他们敲诈旅客，”一句话便让老板向这两个异乡人倒起苦水来，像是回忆起非常可怕的事情来，他的脸色变得有些惨淡，“之后一天夜里，那三个恶霸就带着人，把那家店砸个稀烂，最后还放了一把火。虽然店主死里逃生，可仍然伤得不轻，听说到现在每个月还要去看大夫。你说，我们怎么敢反抗啊。”

“不试怎么知道结果呢，再说，想要抵制他们的人一定很多吧……”

老板摇着头叹气，“不行的，我们没有你们的身手，也不敢拿所有家当冒这个险。”说着他转身看了一眼对街某一家还被木板和钉子死死封住的门面。那里已经没有了大火留下的痕迹，只不过那时的恐惧已经深深刻印在目睹过现场的每个人心底。

吟游诗人还想要说些什么，被身边那人用眼神制止，一时间气氛有些尴尬。

“对，对了，不光要向你们道谢，”老板连忙说，从口袋里掏出一个小小的玻璃药瓶递了过来，“隔壁药房的老板娘说这是谢礼，说是用这个药可以消肿止痛的。”说罢他看向褐发男人嘴角的一片淤青，“小哥啊你的俊脸要是留疤，我们可过意不去。”

吟游诗人就看着身旁这人特别坦荡的将谢礼和夸赞一起收下，还彬彬有礼地答复一句“多谢您的好意”后，起身送走了饭馆老板。

厚成这样的脸皮怎么可能会留疤啊。他腹诽。

两个小时后吟游诗人准备继续踏上旅途，而褐发男人则告诉他自己并没有什么目的地，打算再多留几天。做完友好的告别后，吟游诗人背好自己的尤克里里，转身离去。

但仅仅走到几米开外的地方，他又倒转回来，“你熟悉这个国家吗？”

被问到的人点头，“我是本国人。”

“那好，你愿意跟我一起旅行吗。”

这次换作褐发男人愣住。

意识到自己的问法有些奇怪，吟游诗人有些尴尬地咳一声，解释道:“我需要个本国向导，正好你也不是要事在身，不如和我一起上路……报酬不多但是由我包你的衣食住行。”想了想他又补充一句:“而且你能打。”

像被逗笑一般，褐发男人用手掩住下半张脸不愿让表情看起来过于失态，“当然可以。”尾音是抑制不住的笑意，眼里满是之前说他有趣事的神情。

“那么向导先生，还没正式请教过你的名字。”

“探，白马探。”

吟游诗人没料想到自己会因为听见一个姓名而吃惊。“长得如此不东方的人竟然有一个东方名字。”

“混血。据说我父亲来自你那里，”估计曾被很多人问起过，白马探对于吟游诗人的调侃并不在意，反而勾起唇角，“为了将来更好相处，我也需要知道您的名字，旅客先生。”

这家伙幽默感不错。心底夸过白马探，吟游诗人说:“叫我巴德就行……喂你这个眼神是想说我在骗你吗？”

“唔，出门在外为了安全起见，确实需要准备几个假名呢。”捏住下巴故作深沉地思考一阵，白马探看向巴德，“我们可以出发了吗，巴德？”

把地图递给白马探，巴德一副甩手掌柜的模样，“路线规划就靠你了，白马向导。”

“顺便说一句，我之前并没有来过南方，如果迷路我先抱歉。”

“……原来你不止会敲诈勒索，还会欺诈啊？晚饭自己想办法解决！”

“容我现在就辞职。”

“喂——”

旅途就此启程。


	4. Chapter 4

当夜色开始四合，天空逐渐由夕阳晕染的暖红色转为深沉的墨蓝。在这两种色彩奇妙交织的时刻，启明星从地平线下悄然升起，它将一直明亮显眼地挂在西方天空中，直到月光完全笼罩大地将它的亮光遮盖。

或明或暗的灯光在前后差不多的时间里映亮了各家的窗户，多数商户做起了打烊准备，街道上的吆喝声也渐次低下去。暮光中的小镇显得无比安宁祥和。

而两个外地人就在这个时间来到了这里，两张长相迥异但同样英俊的年轻面容上都显出了疲惫的神态。看来他们一定经过了相当漫长的路途才来到这里。

事实上也的确如此，从维勒镇出发三天后他们才抵达下个目的地——也就是现在他们脚下踩着的地方。就某种方面而言白马探是个真正的实诚人，虽然没有在半道上迷失方向，但在他的带领下他们着实绕了不算小的圈子才来到镇上。在此之前巴德以为今晚自己又要露宿郊外了。当然目前的情况也并不能好到哪里去，天黑后除了酒馆和那种有暧昧粉红色光线照出窗户的房子，已经没有任何一家饭馆或者旅店还开着门。巴德甚至认为如果之前地图拿在自己手上，他们都可以早到半天，而不用像现在这样仅仅为了住处发愁。

但想到聘用白马探做路线向导后就把地图丢给他图轻松省事的人是自己，巴德也弄不清楚究竟是在生谁的气了。和身旁已经在镇上转完一遍的白马探商量后，两人意见一致地认为，只能去镇上酒馆凑合度过这个夜晚。

显然，现在和他俩意见相同的还有全世界的酒鬼们。不管在什么地方，酒鬼们的目标只有一个，比如伫立在巴德和白马探面前的这所酒馆。

这所酒馆的名字是一个他俩都不认识的外国词汇，而招牌则是一块边缘齐整的木板而非破烂的小木牌，挂在大门上方醒目处，用流畅漂亮的花体字刻着它的名字。同样的，酒馆的空间也比之前那个大上许多，也热闹许多。他们站在门口，看见不断的有客人推门进出，门外墙角还卧倒着不少喝到烂醉的人。

这个夜晚一定不会无聊。巴德看向白马探，发现那人已经先一步拉开酒馆大门走了进去。

他们小心绕开挤攘的人群，前后脚坐到吧台尽头两个相邻的高脚凳上。应侍立刻走上前来询问两人要点哪种酒，巴德凑到白马探耳边问:“你们国家哪种酒最有特色？”

白马探轻笑起来，“每个地方的特点都是不同的。”随意扫视一圈应侍背后酒柜里摆放的种类，他回答:“不过若说普及程度，我倒是推荐你试试威士忌。”说罢便让应侍为他们各自倒上一杯。

喝下一口后他以微小的幅度摇了摇头，低声对巴德说:“口感不算太好，但还在接受范围内。”

以为酒里兑了水才会让白马探做出这样的评价，巴德随即也尝了一口，却发现自己完全区分不出差别。感觉对身旁这人又有了新的认知，巴德随口附和一句，不禁猜测起对方的身份。

同行三天以来他们在路上聊过许多，但双方都不曾详细过问对方的出身和过往。毕竟他们仅仅是同路人，而非真正意义上的同伴，不管是出于最基本的礼节还是源自内心深处的刻意防备，涉及底线的问题他们都会自觉避开。当然，不问并不等于不会好奇，也不代表他们不会假装不经意地观察对方以期得到更多能了解到和自己一起踏上旅途的究竟是怎样的一个人的信息。

照目前看来，轻易便能品味出威士忌的口感优劣，估计他的这位向导绝不是什么普通人家出身。说不定是个还没度过叛逆期，养尊处优因为管教过于严格从家中出逃的小少爷呢。想起初见时白马探的格斗姿态，他确信没多少家庭能让孩子得到这样的训练。巴德不禁在心底盘算起来，或许他在旅途中可以顺便打听一下最近有哪些富人家跑掉个少爷，到时候把白马探送回去，自己一定可以拿到不少酬劳。

不过这些目前仅是存在于他脑子里不成型的想法，巴德清楚能让自己刚好撞对的几率微乎其微，并且还有不能被对方发现自己准备把他送回家的计划这个前提，这无异于难上加难。权衡一番后巴德选择不再花心思，毕竟还有必须要完成的事在等着自己，其他就全看命运安排了……

漫无目的游走的思维忽然被一阵嗓音尖锐的争吵拉回现实。回神时巴德发觉整个酒馆的音量不自觉低了下去，大部分人的目光都朝向传来争吵的地方聚集，他忍不住也望过去。在酒馆中间临时搭起的小高台上，一个长发女人正满面怒容地瞪着背对巴德这方的男人，大概发觉自己正在屋子里其他所有人注视下，女人努力克制音量冲男人又说了一句话，接着跨下小高台准备离开，却被男人一把拉住胳膊。终于她按捺不下怒火，大声说着“我们已经完了”，顺手拿起应侍没来得及收走的酒杯，将里面别人没喝完的酒泼了男人满头满脸。在男人还处于惊诧时甩开了他试图挽留自己的手，女人头也不回地拉开酒馆门走了出去。

有人忍不住对形象全无的男人发出嘘声，男人则显得茫然无措地仍站在小高台上。感情纠纷罢了，巴德憋嘴，却看见一个应侍匆忙地跑过去，将干毛巾递给男人。

男人一边擦干脸上的酒水，一边说:“别管我，你们赶紧再找个能唱的来，不然今晚损失大了。”

像是应验了男人所说，立刻就有人喊着结账，“喂老板，今晚是不是没曲子听了？那我呆在这儿也没意思，还不如去别家。”话音刚落，还有不少人附和。

男人赔笑道:“各位稍等、稍等，一定不会扫大家的兴。”转头对应侍说:“跑得快点，时间就是金钱。”

挑眉看着自己完全没预料到会发生的情景，巴德问白马探:“你听懂他们刚才的意思了吗？”

“那个人是酒馆老板，”白马探指指还在和其他酒客说话的男人，“刚才离开的那位小姐是来店里唱歌的。我估计这家酒馆的特点有一部分就是她，你看老板的脸色，那位小姐应该还是特别重要的部分。”

“小哥眼光不错。”之前倒酒的应侍走到他们面前，悄声说，“奎拉娜的歌声算是我们店的一个特色，不少客人都是为了听曲子来的。”到吧台另一边结完账，他继续说:“现在看来老板只能重新找个人来顶了。”

“你的意思是需要一个会唱歌的人。”巴德接话，“唱歌的薪水有多少？”

“这个……你还是问老板吧。”

“行。”说着巴德将他的小挎包取下，转手挂在了白马探的胸前，“包先交给你保管了。”

还来不及说什么，白马探就看着吟游诗人端起酒杯走到了酒馆老板身旁，经过几句简短交谈，老板点头走下了小高台，而巴德拉过一把靠椅坐下。将背后的尤克里里拿到身前，他清嗓说道:“各位听惯了奎拉娜小姐的歌，不如今晚换个口味。”接着他拨弄琴弦，先弹起一小段欢快的前奏将人们的视线再次吸引到一起，随后就开口唱起一个编进了歌词里的故事。

他果然不会放过任何能够赚钱的机会。在把握机遇这方面，白马探相当佩服巴德。此时身旁没有可以说上话的人，看着酒杯边缘反射出吧台上油灯的迷蒙光亮，思绪突然回到了刚认识巴德那天。

其实这几天他或多或少都会想到那天和人打了一架的事，在不相关的旁人看来他是个敢与恶棍对抗，心中充满正义的青年，甚至白马探自己也这样认为过。但只有他知道心里真正的答案，那天他不过是想看看自己是否还有出手的能力。

所幸答案是肯定的，但白马探并不满足于此。他仍对自己当时的表现有所介怀。 

他可以暗示自己，那天被人打到毫无还手之力的原因是之前相当长的一段时间他找不到机会练习近身格斗，手脚生疏才会出现这种无比难看狼狈的情况……但他清楚实际上是自己轻敌才造成这本不该发生的失误。假如他出拳时的力道再重一些，直接将第二个人的下巴揍碎，之后那人也不可能意识清醒地给自己脚下使绊子。

握着酒杯的手逐渐发力，指节间泛起青白色。

“……没用……”

“的废物。”

突然在脑海里出现断续模糊的说话声令他从沉思中惊醒，一瞬间他连手扶的吧台柜面都看不清，只有无数光影在眼前交错闪现，景象扭曲如鬼怪狰狞可怖的面容，潮水般向他扑来。

听到玻璃杯底与桌面碰撞发出短促响声，白马探才从那阵窒息即死的压迫感里挣脱出来。他猜测刚才自己用了几乎能把酒杯嵌进吧台的力气。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 准备进入主线，大概

所幸无人将注意力放在他身上。意识清醒的人都被那个站在临时搭出的高台上弹奏尤克里里，唱着编入歌词里压着韵脚的故事的吟游诗人所吸引，他们的目光在黑发青年人身上停驻，迟迟不肯移转；而酒馆的应侍见多了发生在酒馆里怪事，大概当他是那些醉鬼里的一员，波澜不惊地干着手头的活碌，完全没将他放在眼里。

现在回想起来，他能够单手制服那个男人，或许是因为那人的话令自己有些失控。如果不是被巴德中途叫停，那人可能断掉的不止三条肋骨了。

现在又多了一件他弄不明白的事。这句让他心烦意乱的话仿佛已经千万次被人在耳边提起过，可他搜寻遍已有的记忆，不曾发现谁会对自己说出这样的语句。在他现存的记忆里，过去身边的人对他常常是过分恭敬，甚至能以神经质形容他们的态度。那么，曾经反复对自己说出这句话的人又是谁，其中的原因又是如何，对于目前的他来说依然完全摸不到头脑。

果然他的确有必要弄清楚自己真正的身份，这算是给自己又多加了一条必须寻回最初记忆的理由吧。白马探想着，仰头将杯子里剩下的威士忌一饮而尽。

与此同时唱台上的巴德正好一曲终了，也将自己那杯酒喝干，视线扫视过酒馆人群后对上才刚刚看向他的白马探。于是举起没有内容的玻璃杯向白马探示意，略微一歪头，弯起嘴角无声地朝他做出“干杯”的口型。蓝色的眼珠里满是欢快愉悦的笑意。

台下的其他人只当巴德是在祝酒，不约而同地高举起手中酒杯，喊出并不整齐划一的干杯后，呼哨声鼓掌声说话声乱哄哄交杂作一团，气氛一时间热闹非凡。

巴德也不是看不懂气氛的人。朝白马探比了个稍等的动作，接着他随手拨动琴弦，喧闹的人群在乐声响起时便立刻安静下来。

他的同伴不论到哪里都能够成为主角。将之前纷乱的想法暂时放在脑后，又向应侍要了杯威士忌，白马探这次选择专注于巴德将要唱的乐曲。注视着唱台上迅速投入的吟游诗人，他并没有意识到自己嘴角已经勾出了一抹比平常柔软得多的弧度。

巴德带了些异国腔调的嗓音，令听众们如笼罩于朦胧神秘的薄雾中。做好静心品味歌声的准备，白马探却发觉歌词更值得自己注意。

这支首歌谣的内容像极了一个童话故事。

年幼纯真如同白色金盏的小小女孩在荒野中迷失了回家的方向，偶然闯入黄金宫的她发现这里的主人竟然是一条从胡须到尾巴尖都是漆黑的巨龙。看到这传说中的邪恶生物，小女孩却感受不到一丝恐惧，她走到还在睡觉的黑龙跟前，用小小的柔软的手掌抚摸着黑龙的鼻子。巨龙从梦中醒来，用它暗红的眼珠盯着小女孩，“你也是来拿走我的宝藏的吗？”它问道，声音低沉威严，甚至能让土地隐隐颤动。“不，我只是找不到回家的路。”女孩回答，她感觉龙的脾气并没有传说中那样暴躁，于是又问:“你一直呆在这里不动吗？”

黑龙告诉她，偶尔自己会绕着黄金宫巡视几圈，看看有没有打它宝物主意的家伙。几天前它才撵走了闯进来的一群人，后背也被那些人划出了伤口，所以今天它总在睡觉好让伤口愈合更快些。

于是女孩找来食物和水，一半分给黑龙一半留给自己。白天她坐在黑龙脑袋旁与它说话聊天，夜晚则倚靠在黑龙巨大的身体边睡觉，直到某一天女孩听到外面传来隐约呼唤着她名字的声音。

“你该走了。”黑龙说着打开黄金宫的大门。而女孩问:“这是否意味着我们再也不会见面了？”黑龙说:“龙的记忆力很好，再过十几年我也可以循着气味来到你的面前。”女孩这才离去，与黄金宫外寻找自己的焦急亲人团聚。

回到家，从小姑娘长成曼妙的少女，她不经意回想起那几天的经历，有时甚至以为那是自己在荒野中走累了做的一场梦。在女孩成人礼那天，她在家门外迎接来参加聚会为她祝福的亲朋好友。

当人们都进屋后，女孩看到外面还留着一个从前她没见过的陌生人。她上前询问陌生人是否需要帮助，却看到这位黑发黑衣的青年脸上有一双暗红色的眼珠。

歌谣到此为止，正好之前出门的应侍带着一位歌女回到了酒馆。用一段平缓的乐声收尾，巴德站起身向台下听众落落鞠躬，拿着尤克里里和空酒杯坐回吧台前的高脚凳上。

将尤克里里背回背上时他听见白马探犹如自语般轻喃，“龙……”猜到对方应该还在回味刚才那首曲子，巴德笑起来，“你不相信这世界上有龙存在？”

被他的问话打断思绪，白马探稍作愣神后很快反应过来，他答道:“恰恰相反，我之前读过很多研究龙的书籍，还算有些了解。”

如此巴德更加笃定，这个人的家境是果真不一般。但此时他懒得去详细考虑这些，便重新挑个头和白马探闲聊几句。

“我倒是想知道你那些曲子内容的来源。”白马探又将话题绕回来，眼睛里是毫不伪装的求知若渴。

巴德挠头，一副不甚在意的模样。“我在各地都会打听当地比较有名的传闻，再自己编成押韵的歌词……不过毕竟是传闻，到底有几成真实性就没什么保证了。都是随口能编出来的东西，你也别太当真。”想了想他说:“比如刚才那首，虽然传到我这里时结尾已经没了，但我还是立刻就能告诉你结局。”

白马探挑眉，以眼神示意巴德继续讲下去。

“那个青年就是十多年前的黑龙，他趁着女孩成人礼把村里所有人都吃了。”说罢巴德相当顽劣地朝白马探大笑起来，“我今晚可以说这是结局，明天又能说陌生人和龙没有任何关系，但他对女孩一见钟情，在女孩成人礼上他们订了婚。”

“结论是，传说越古老，越不能信。”眼里的笑意褪去，巴德忽然沉下脸，意有所指地说。

这时巨大的轰鸣从远处传来，不一会儿窗户被自外面来的火光印得通红。不少人跑出酒馆想看看究竟发生了什么，正好酒馆老板拿着酬劳走过来，巴德点了点塞进口袋里。

“我出去看看。”对白马探说完，他跟随人群走到街上，正好遇到好几个昏迷不醒的伤员被人用担架抬着经过自己身前。这样粗略地看一眼，他得出的结论是这些人可能都撑不到明早。

不知道他们经历多么可怕的事才会伤成这样。当然，如果是常识无法得出的结论，他只能认为是这些人都到过那种地方……想到这里，巴德心里不禁一沉。

“小兄弟，有水喝吗？”这时有人扯了扯巴德的衣袖，他低头发现一个白胡子老头正坐在路沿上，满面的疲惫和惊魂未定。

看着衣裤满是泥渍的老头，他说:“水没有，但是可以请你喝杯酒。”

“酒，酒好……我现在就需要喝它几杯下去。”

伸手拉起老头，巴德带着他走进酒馆，把自己那杯才倒上的威士忌递过去。老头看也不看，一口喝了个干净。等他稍作平息，巴德问:“你们这是从哪里来？”

“西边十多里的地方。”

果真是那里，巴德暗自咬牙，却听到老头又说起话来:“你是不知道那下面有多可怕，我还以为到了地狱……唉，早知道不管他们出多高价钱我也是不会去的。”让应侍再倒上一杯，老头这次选择慢慢喝下去，“罗杰斯倒霉喽，我们只找到他的胳膊带回来。”

像只对赚钱感兴趣似的，巴德问道:“谁给的钱，听你说起来出手很阔绰啊。”

老头有些醉了，随便一问他便能絮絮叨叨说上许多，“你知道皇家探宝队吗，他们上星期来的，因为出价很高，当时全镇的人都去了报名。”讥讽地笑了声，他继续说:“结果大多数都有去无回。算了……明天估计还要让我们进去，今朝有酒今朝醉。”说完一个酒嗝喷在身边的巴德脸上，熏得他赶紧捏住鼻子。

“他们一定很缺人手。”

听巴德这样说，老头不禁睁大眼睛，“怎么，你也想赚这没命花的钱？听我一句劝……”忽然他顿住，眯起眼凑到巴德脸前，仔细看了半晌，说道:“怪人都是一个样。”

一句寻常的醉话却让巴德的神情变得有些激动，他拦住老头继续喝酒的动作，问:“能、能告诉我你刚才说那句话的原因吗？”

“哪句？……噢，怪人，怪人。”老头喃喃，“十几年前有个和你一样的黑头发的家伙，也是出钱我带他到那里去……和你差不多，不过留了撮小胡子……”

老头的声音渐低，最后他终于撑不住整张脸都埋进自己浓密的胡子里打起呼噜。只剩下一直没说话的白马探和脸色阴晴不定的巴德。


	6. Chapter 6

天边才透出蒙昧的亮光时，巴德听到街上传来寻宝队呼喊集合的声音。把趴在吧台上打鼾的老头摇醒，潦草整理过自己的着装，他便跑出了酒馆。

虽然被告知没必要也去冒险，但白马想弄清究竟是什么东西令这位外国旅行者表现得如此挂怀，于是他也跟了上去。

那样严肃的神情，绝不可能出现在只是准备大发一笔横财的普通人脸上。

对于白马的随行，巴德倒表现得有些意外。“你也去？”

“一个人是赚，两个人也是赚。那不如也让我加入。”白马笑着冲他眨眨眼，“就算只是临时搭伙的旅伴，也得考虑路费收入吧。”

巴德摊手，一副随你去的模样。

走在前面的老头这时插进来道：“听我一句劝，这活碌可不是让你们这些没经验的小年轻寻刺激的，之前什么情况你们也是亲眼见了的……”

不等他继续长篇大论唠叨下去，巴德哈哈笑起来。“那你确实太小瞧人了，”他瞄了眼身边不知何时将外套兜帽拉起来遮住大半张脸的白马，语气变得高深莫测，“特别是这个人，以前烧杀抢掠无恶不作。嘘！看在请你喝酒的份上别说出去。”

在老头眼里白马戴上帽子这个动作变成了欲盖弥彰，他吞口唾沫，连同剩下没说的话一起咽回了肚子里。

白马再次确定自己雇主的嘴皮子果真厉害，说谎如同呼吸一样流畅不需要思考就能吐出来。他拉上兜帽的确是为了不被人认出，但实际原因和巴德编出来的相去甚远。

来到集合地点，巴德发现愿意拿命换钱的人比他想象中的还要多，其中不乏身着奇装异服的家伙。和他们比较起来，兜帽遮脸的白马显得极其普通。

加之经过前一夜的惨重损失，领队已经来不及仔细筛选便将这群人照单全收了。一番简单训话后，这支临时重组，参差不齐的寻宝队便向着小镇西边出发了。

到达目的地时清晨空气中的湿气都还未完全散去。领队一边将这群人编作三人一组的小分队，一边挨着派发进入地下洞穴后可能使用的物件。

“如果找到宝藏，放绿色光的焰火弹，遇险就放红色的。配合的哨声是一长一短和三短一长。”

白马和巴德是老头带来的，所以他们顺理成章的被编进了同一个分队。白马接过领队给的道具时发现巴德正环顾四周不知在寻找什么，他凑过去低声问：“有问题？”

“不，没有……果然来对了！”巴德眼底跳动着名为兴奋的光，不知为何白马觉得他的气息也跟着变得有些危险。说完巴德剁了剁他们脚下正踩着的焦黑地面，“白马，还记得我告诉你的黄金宫吗。”

“小兄弟，没看出来你懂得还挺多。”老头适时地加入了谈话，只不过站到白马旁边时他不自觉缩了缩肩膀。“我也听说寻宝队要去的地方是黄金宫。”

白马没听懂二人所说的是什么专业术语，不过没等他开口询问，巴德已经贴心地解释起来，“根据传说，龙热衷收集财宝，其所在之处则为黄金宫，演变至今寻宝猎人们就用黄金宫来指代龙穴宝藏了。”

又是“龙”吗……看起来以前自己所学的知识还能派上些用处。白马点头表示了解。

同时传来了领队的招呼声。清点好物品装备，三人跟随指引来到黄金宫的入口——这片小丘陵边某个不起眼的洞穴前。

“哦哇，好暗。”

进入洞穴的瞬间，所有光线都被阻断一般，眼前只剩下仿佛会吞噬所有外来者的漆黑。巴德说着点燃了手中的火把，昏暗的火光在头顶岩石闪动跳跃，平白又增添了几分诡异。

经过一小段路程后，眼前出现了好几个分岔口。老头查看后指指其中之一，说：“上次我走的这边，结果进去没多远就听到旁边爆炸的声音。多亏我腿脚还算灵便，勉强捡回一条命。”若不是因为加入皇家探宝队后，在完成任务或是失去性命前不能退出，他早就逃跑了。

看这两个年轻人也没别的想法，老头便率先沿老路向跟深处进发。

越向深处走，周遭越显得安静。三人自发地放缓了呼吸，也不再交流，耳边只剩脚步和水滴落下的声音。

走在中间的巴德突然侧过头朝白马使了个眼色，嘴里的口型无声说了句“有些不对劲”。

与此同时，在前方带路的老头也停住了步伐。“奇怪了。”他挠着头说，“我明明记得爆炸后前面被落下来的岩石封住了……是其他小队先来过清理掉了吗。”

“会不会是场面太混乱记错了。”

“当时同行的还有几个人，我亲眼看到他们跑得太慢被石头压住。”老头深呼吸了一下，仿佛不愿再回忆那时的惨状，“你们看。”

顺着他手指的方向能看见地面上还有没干透的暗红血渍，以及一道向里延伸的拖拽痕迹。白马不认为在他们之前还有别人来过，但一切又太过离奇，他无法解释那些消失尸体都去了什么地方。

来不及给他更多思索的时间，巴德“小心背后”的声音在耳边炸开，白马凭借本能侧身闪开了从头顶落下的刀刃。但他的几缕发梢未能幸免，被斩下飘落到了地面上。

“老天啊，这是什么鬼玩意——”老头说到最后一个字时已经失去了音调，看他的样子随时都可能晕倒。

借着火光白马勉强能够看清袭击者的面容，那是张毫无血色泛着死灰的脸，以及一对失去了光泽，向上翻起的眼珠。

——昨夜死于落石的宝物猎人，此刻正挥动武器试图夺去这三位后来者的性命。

接着白马发现想弄死他们的不止这一具死尸（这说法似乎有些怪异），渐渐的更多遗体从黑暗里出现，甚至还有时间更为久远早已化作白骨的骷髅也加入了这个行列。

“跑啊！”

老头大喊着朝前方跑去。而这声惨叫仿佛将这支死者军队完全唤醒，怪物们如同潮水般向落在后面的白马和巴德扑了过来。

巴德忍不住骂了一句脏话，听起来是东方国家的语言。

“我总算想通进来时那种违和感是怎么回事了。”将手无寸铁的白马换到身后，巴德掏出匕首相当吃力地招架着死尸的攻击。“刚刚还觉得奇怪，在龙穴里没有感受到龙咒的气息。原来早就被人换掉了！”

白马对咒术的学习并不精通，只能隐约感觉到魔法流动时的区别。“这是黑魔法？”他抬手扼住一只骷髅试图偷袭巴德的胳膊，伸腿将它一脚踹散架后，把骷髅手里的武器据为己有。

而这把看似崭新锋利的剑刚到白马手里就失去了黑魔法的加持，变回原本破损的状态。

显然这样的破铜烂铁并不能发挥出白马剑术上的修行成果，两人被逼得向地下更深处节节败退。突然巴德感觉自己撞上了什么，他回头，看到老头正站在原地，双腿打颤。“你怎么不继续跑了。”

“这、这里也有……”

话音未落，似乎早就等候在这里的死尸挥刀砍向了老头。

当人血溅上脸颊时，巴德才意识到发生了什么。他的匕首相当好用，只一下就让尸体士兵头身分离。

好在老头没有受到致命伤，瘫倒在地更多半的因素是被吓晕过去了。

“继续往里走，里面怪物数量更少。”白马说话时继续用那把破剑勉力应战，掩护巴德将老头扛了起来。

“小心！！”

巴德还未做出反应就被白马一把拉进怀里，同时他听见布料划破血肉撕裂的声音。而白马被后背传来的剧痛刺激得眼前发黑，连带着巴德和人事不省的老头向地面倒去。

当天旋地转终于停下后，巴德吃力地用双手撑地爬了起来。火把在刚才的混战中早已遗失，他只能靠摸索在黑暗里寻找白马。

当手指触碰到对方随呼吸而起伏的肩膀时，巴德不由松了一口气。眼睛似乎完全适应了这片黑暗，就着岩壁上发光苔藓微弱的光亮看清白马的伤势——创口由左边肩甲一直落到右侧腰线侃侃停止，如果不及时妥善处理，迟早会由于失血过多丧命。

白马终于从短暂的昏厥中醒来时，巴德正在为他紧急止血。“……情况好像不太乐观。”他的声音有些沙哑。

“但是命暂时保住了。”

刚才被带倒在地后，他们一路连滚带爬，竟然把那群怪物甩开了。将白马扶起半靠在岩壁上，巴德站起身，“你看。”

他将几颗焰火弹同时朝头顶发射出去，红绿光交织出现的时候白马才看清此时他们正位于一个高大空旷的洞穴中。

“欢迎来到龙穴。”巴德抬头，像发现了什么。他一边低声说着，一边朝洞穴某个位置又射出了一枚焰火弹。

拖着长长尾巴的红色火光在熄灭前的瞬间点亮了岩穴上的灯油。接着白马看到亮光从这个洞穴的最高处盘旋而下，当所有灯火都燃起时，沉睡已久的龙穴再一次被唤醒。

灯火与龙穴里满满当当的财宝交相辉映，炫目的光彩晃得人睁不开眼睛。

白马扶住身边的一堆宝藏站起身来，似乎忘记了自己还有伤在身。“看来这里已经没有龙了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白马蓄力中


	7. Chapter 7

“大概是宝物不在，所以龙也离开了。”巴德的话有些意味不明，停顿了一会，他说：“得想办法在被困死前出去。”

在这样前有追兵后无退路的局面下，莽撞突围只会被那群死尸一拥而上大卸八块。

自觉无法带着两个伤员完整无缺地逃出，巴德有些焦虑。自己千辛万苦万里跋涉才终于来到这里，却连什么事情都还没弄清楚就丢了性命，实在是不甘啊。他不由咬住牙，手握成拳猛地砸向墙壁。

“……你对外面的怪物有什么了解吗？”巴德的视线转向突然提问的白马，他正一手托着下颌似乎在计划着什么。白马笑笑，说：“虽然见识浅薄，但在我了解到的实例中，龙族似乎并不会使用黑魔法。”

“这是将灵魂束缚在已经腐朽的躯壳中，只接受施术者本人命令控制的一种黑魔法……我的猜测是，可能是原本据守在洞穴里的龙离开后，在这批寻宝猎人前已经有人进入过这里。”

这么说着，巴德感觉自己往胃里塞了一品脱的冰块。或许父亲就是在那时……

“虽然那位后来者的目的可能只是为了拖慢寻宝猎人们察觉这个龙穴已经废弃的真相，但这些杀伤力不亚于龙咒的魔法陷阱，倒是和龙族抹杀入侵者的作风相当契合。”白马接话，“所以有什么办法可以彻底解决掉它们吗。”

刚才在交战中他尝试过斩断死尸的手脚甚至脑袋，但不出五秒原本支离破碎的尸体又会拼凑还原回去。死尸可以无休止地缠斗，但活人总有耗尽力气的时刻。

巴德自嘲地干笑两声，“那就只好看它们和我们谁先化成灰吧。”

说完他发现白马正直勾勾地盯住自己，刚想补充“随口一说别太在意”时，却听到白马充满了欣喜的声音：“确实是个很不错的主意啊！”一时间巴德分不清这个人是在说反话嘲讽自己，还是脑子已经不清醒了。

“我的意思是火焰魔法的攻击可能会有奇效。”白马咳了一声补充道。忽然强烈的晕眩感令他有些站立不稳，伤口的疼痛外加失血过多刺激得白马连对面巴德的脸都有些看不清，他扶住岩壁才不至于腿软跌坐回地上。

巴德连忙伸手扶住他，“遗憾的是魔法方面我只停留在理论精通。”

用拇指和食指按住两侧太阳穴好一会，等到头晕稍稍消退后白马说：“交给我吧。”

“你不是说不了解魔法吗？”巴德疑惑道。

“火焰法术是我最精通的……虽说如此，实际上也只是懂个皮毛。”看着巴德随着他说话一点点变得暗淡的脸色，白马忍不住笑起来，“并且从前练习时由于未知原因，时常会失灵。”

盯着白马看了好一会，巴德最终选择相信他。“但总比坐以待毙好，”巴德在小挎包里掏了掏，拿出一小袋东西递给白马，“止痛的。”

仰头将味道有些怪异的粉状制品吞下，看到巴德扛起仍旧不省人事的老头，白马与巴德对视一下，两人同时点点头跨步向外冲去。

外面早已聚集起了不计其数的死尸，他们一出现便发狂般扑了上去。

一边在前方交战开路，巴德一边大喊道：“抓紧时间白马，我一个人抗不了太久。”

随手将破损得不成形状的上衣脱掉丢弃，白马食指蘸着自己的血在左臂上快速写下发动魔法的符文，合上双眼，他在心底默念起曾经已经练习过无数次的前置咒文。

他忽然回想起传授给自己这些知识的导师。那个瘦削而神经质的男人曾经想培养他成为杰出的炼金术师，但他在魔法实战上糟糕的表现最终让男人放弃了对他这方面的教育。

“我的方式大概有问题，”男人无奈地揉揉他的头发，叹了口气说，“如果费德里克还在的话，一定能有更好的法子教会你。”

后来他开始学习各种格斗术，在第一次用双剑击败对手时，男人欣喜若狂的表情令他至今难忘。“你果然是难得的好苗子，白马少爷。”

或许他早已被认定在炼金术上一事无成。但只有这一次，他不能失败。

白马嘴中快速滑过一段巴德从未听过的语句，接着他一手将巴德拉到背后，左手笔直地指向前方。泛着金色光芒的五芒星法阵凭空出现在了他左手指尖。

“炎爆！”

与话语同时响起的还有彻耳的爆裂声，瞬间灼热的火光在狭小的岩穴中延展扩散出去。巴德被热浪扑得眯起双眼，过了几秒才缓慢地从遮挡在自己脸前的臂弯中抬起头。

巴德看着抿紧双唇始终注视前方的白马的侧脸。对方的额发被热气吹得向后飘散，鲜亮的火焰倒映在棕红色的眼珠里，巴德以为自己在那瞳孔中看到了星星。

从白马的身手中巴德可以看出他一直在进行高强度的物理训练。火光中他肩部的轮廓被映照得更加分明，还有绷带包裹下仍旧掩盖不住的流畅背肌令巴德甚至不合时宜地想身手去摸一把。

还来不及自我谴责，巴德就看到火焰骤然熄灭，而先前还被堵得水泄不通的通路已经被烧得只剩一地灰烬。

“还真有你的啊白……”话没说完巴德就看到白马朝地面笔直地栽倒下去，“喂！！”

顾不上背着的老头，巴德手一松便俯下身想将白马扶起，却发现对方额头上出满冷汗，双眼紧闭地失去了意识。懊恼地啧了一声，巴德感觉自己撑在白马背后的手掌被血渐渐濡湿。

巴德没想到白马那副总是淡淡的表情下藏着一颗如此拼命的心。像刚才由他发出的火焰一般，滚烫灼热得几乎连自身也可能被吞噬。

要赶紧把他带回镇上妥善处理伤口才行。将白马一只手臂扛在肩上，伸手穿过他另一边腋下，巴德摇晃着站起身来。

“这是发生了什么！？”惊讶的声音响起，回过头巴德看见老头正捂着腰一脸诧异，“怪物呢？”

醒得倒真是时候。

再次来到开阔的野外时巴德感受到一阵劫后余生的轻松。他长出一口气后环顾四周，却发现除自己所在的这个小队，再没有其他人。

“看上去是全军覆灭了。”他低声说，和老头一同架着白马，向小镇的方向走去。

三人的伤口都处理好后，老头留下住址告诉巴德有需求随时找他就离开了。白马被安置在这家私人诊所的病床上修养，巴德坐在床边的板凳上方便照顾。掏出自己的旅行札记想要记录今日见闻。但下笔两行，巴德就走神了。

有效信息仍然太少，而且细碎又复杂，像纠缠不清的线团。他不知道从哪里下手才能找到第一个线头。

亚伯特已经记不清自己被关在地牢里已经过去了多久，三个月或是半年？期间那位殿下很少光顾这里，每次来也是反复问他那几个早就听得厌烦的问题。

“在你还有用的时候我不会杀你，”想起那个人说话时眼里肃杀的冷光，亚伯特缩了缩脖子，“但作为帮工具逃跑的惩罚，我也不会让你好过。”

现在他已经什么忙都帮不上了，唯有向天上众神祈祷，保佑那个孩子能逃过皇室的追捕。

白马醒来时刚好看见推门进来的巴德。

“感觉如何？”巴德的心情看上去还不错，顺手倒了一杯水递给白马，“我刚刚又回去了一趟，找到藏在龙穴外围的魔法阵把它破坏掉了。”

两个魔法阵互相呼应才能形成一个完整的攻击系统，巴德这样做可以保证以后即使有人误入也不会再遭波及。

点点头，白马摊开左手，那里似乎还残存着他是用炎爆时的灼热触感。

“现在你可以告诉我，为什么一定要进入龙穴的原因了吗？”他看向巴德，问。

“为下一次歌唱用的故事寻找素材。”巴德回答得不假思索，说话时的神情如同早已被他排演了千百遍一样自然，顿了顿他又说：“当然，之前我是打算这样告诉你的，但是现在我改主意了。”

“我在寻找我的父亲，曾经他也是一个在各地游历的吟游诗人。我很少见他，但定期能收到他的来信，每一次的寄信地址都不一样。”巴德回忆时唇角带着浅淡的笑意，那想必是一段非常快乐的时光。

“后来一次我收到来自父亲的一封空白来信，里面只有这把匕首，连寄出地址也含糊不清……”他的声音逐渐低沉，“再之后就杳无音讯，连他到底是死了还是活着，我都不知道。”

“成年后我始终无法放下这件事情，于是我从自己的国家出发，最终来到了这里，来到他最后一次提过的国家。”

“抱歉之前向你隐瞒这些，”巴德抬头看向玻璃窗外的天空，今天是个大晴天。“现在反悔不再跟我搭伙也还来得及，白马。”

“作为你的向导，我只是拿钱办事。”白马偏着头看他，“况且我也说过，我是一个没有去处的人。不跟你一同上路，还能去哪里呢。”

“那么请容许我再次郑重地向你自我接受，”巴德行了个脱帽礼，虽然他的头上什么东西也没有，“黑羽快斗，你的旅行好伙伴，讲故事特别有一套的吟游诗人。”

摸了摸下巴，白马说：“那么以后我可以称呼你黑羽君吗。”

“别用你那奇怪的口音说我的家乡话啊！”


End file.
